


It's Good To Be Bad

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breast Fondling, F/M, Fooling Around At The Circus, Groping, Hand Jobs, Making Out, One Shot, Public Hand Jobs, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were walking around the circus grounds, just after having watched the show, hoping to find some excitement, when you met a very handsome, and very nice red haired boy named Jerome. He offered to take you on an after show tour, and you accepted, not realising you were just about to find that excitement you were looking for, and then some...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt I received from an anonymous user. Hope you like it ;)

You walked the fairgrounds of the circus, making your way through the sea of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of something cool. You were kinda hoping there would be a side show. You had always heard about them, but never got to see one in person.

So far, it was just a bunch of food stands and mini rides. Nothing too terribly exciting for someone your age. It wasn't all bad though. You had a pretty good time during the show. The circus wasn't necessarily just for little kids. It was pretty entertaining, but would be much better if something exciting happened, like it does in the movies or tv.

It sure was a lovely night. Sky full of stars, a nice breeze blowing lightly over you - just strong enough that you kept having to push your hair out of your eyes every few minutes.

The grounds were beautifully lit up with bright white, Christmas lights, and the music coming from the carousel kind of added this warm feel to the air, making you feel nostalgic for your childhood. All you needed now was a candy apple. God, you loved those. Candy apples alone were worth going to the circus for.

You decided to stop and get in line at one of the food stands that advertised they sold them. There were only a couple of people in front of you; a man and his young daughter and an older lady with a bag full of change. You couldn't help but chuckle about how typical that was for an old lady. Does she drive a Cadillac too? Little old ladies are adorable.

You fidgeted in line, your eyes wandering over the grounds as you waited for your turn. Suddenly a tall red haired boy, walked up and got in line behind you. You couldn't help but give him a once over. He was tall, and handsome, and you had to turn your head away quickly before he noticed you staring, but before you could, he smiled at you, and you just wanted to dissolve into the ground.

He was just too cute, and that smile….there was something about it that was different than any smile you'd seen before. You cleared your throat and smiled back, nervously before turning back around.

You had been so distracted with that tall drink of water standing behind you, that you hadn't even noticed it was your turn in line. You quickly walked up to the window, trying to play it off. 

An older man with grey hair and sideburns greeted you. "Hi there, little lady. How can I help ya?"

"Candy apple, please." You gave the man a warm smile.

He nodded with a smile. "That'll be a dollar-fifty, young lady."

You reached down and started to rummage through your purse, but before you could pull your wallet out, you heard a voice from behind you say…

"Please allow me." The cute red head said smiling. He touched your forearm as if to say, no need. "Lou, why don't you make that two candy apples." He siddled up next to you, and handed Lou the money, still smiling at you - making you blush just a little.

"Sure thing, Jerome." Lou tipped his head and handed the apples to the cute boy.

He handed one to you, still smiling and you felt a flutter in your stomach when you slipped it from his long fingers.

"I'm Jerome." The boy said, as he held up his hand and waved his fingers.

"Pleased to meet you, Jerome. Thank you for the candy apple." You smiled, brushing a stray hair, that had fallen from your ponytail out of your face. "I'm Y/N, btw."

"Charmed, I'm sure. So are you enjoying the circus so far?" He asked.

"Um..yeah. It's certainly a beautiful night. So, are you part of the circus? I couldn't help but notice Lou knew you by name and vice versa."

"I am." He smiled. "My mom is a snake dancer. "

Your eyes lit up with excitement. "No, way. That is so cool."

"Eh, it's okay I guess." He shrugged. "Gets kinda lonely sometimes."

"Oh yeah…all that traveling. I can imagine."

"It is what it is. So..do you have to go anytime soon?" Jerome asked you, pressing his lips together nervously.

"Um..no." You said with a smile. You couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at.

"Would you like to walk back to the circus tent? The show ended a while ago. It's probably empty."

You couldn't help but be a little hesitant. After all, this kid was a stranger…a stranger that appeared to be trying to get you alone. Although, it would be kind of cool to get an after show tour. You smiled and nodded your head. "I'd love to. Thank you."

Jerome flashed you a pleased smile, and stuck his arm out for you to hook your arm with his, and escorted you over to the big tent.

Sure enough when you got inside, the place was deserted. You and the red haired boy were the only two souls in there.

Everything was still set up. The hoops that were once flaming… the trapeze where the men with the all too obvious bulges sticking out of their tights, were flying… even one of the clown cars was still there. 

Now, you found yourself all alone with the boy, and the way he was looking at you right now - like he was undressing you with his eyes, made you a little nervous. You kind of already knew when you followed him in there, that his intentions may not be exactly virtuous, and you followed him in there, anyway.

He was a very nice boy, but be that as it may, he was still in fact…a boy, and you soon realized that, when you felt him grab you by the hand and pull you into his chest.

Your body collided with his, and you felt your breath hitch in your throat - your body pressed tightly against his, when he looked down at you with those big green eyes - brushing the side of your cheek with the back of his hand.

Was this really happening? You just met this guy. Were you really going to kiss a stranger? You knew nothing about him. His name and his mother's occupation were literally the only things you knew about him. 

You could not allow this to go any farther. You were a respectable girl, and respectable girls do not kiss strange red haired boys, they met five seconds ago, under empty circus tents…they just don't.

Of course when he leaned in and closed his eyes, and you got a whiff of how amazing he smelled - like ten minutes ago, he was in the shower, lathered from head to toe in old spice body wash - you realized that, that was much easier said than done.

After all, he was gorgeous, and soft spoken, and something about him was so different from other boys. It was almost as if, he was from a different era, like the 1950's maybe… he just wasn't like any of the boys you went to school with, which was certainly not a bad thing. It was quite attractive actually.

Of course you still had that part of you that knew you should put an end to this nonsense. You should put your hand up to his chest and pull your head away, but the next thing you knew his lips were on yours, and boy were they soft. Every bit as soft as they looked, and instead of pushing him away, you found yourself wrapping your hand around the nape of his neck, and parting your lips to let his tongue inside.

His tongue did not waste any time either. It pushed right through your lips, past your teeth, and met up with yours, making your own come alive and clash with his.

You let out a soft moan, as that wet warmth made its way around your mouth. God, he tasted good, like he had been sucking on a butterscotch candy just moments prior.

Be placed his hands on your hips and slowly broke away from your mouth. You looked up at him confused and disappointed. You wanted more. He was so beautiful and such a good kisser - soft and gentle like those guys you only see in the movies.

Jerome grabbed you by the hand, and lead you under the bleachers. It was dark and a lot more private than standing in the middle of a well lit stadium. Of course you couldn't help but wonder what this boy's plans for you were. How far was this going to go? You looked at that tall, handsome boy - cute little freckles lightly showering the apples of his cheeks, and realised an opportunity like this - to make out with a sweet, handsome stranger at the circus of all places was never going to present itself again.

So, you followed him under there - your heart beating in your chest rapidly. You were nervous…very nervous. It was out of character for you to run off in the dark with strange boys, but Jerome wasn't just any strange boy. He was special and you wanted to explore this further…explore him further.

As soon as the two of you were completely hidden, you anxiously threw your arms back around him - your lips on his before either you or him had time to think, and you could feel a pleased smile through the kiss.

You suddenly felt his right hand start to move farther down, past your hip and make its way around your left buttcheek - squeezing roughly when it reached the very bottom of your ass.

You tensed up for a moment - unsure of whether or not this was what you wanted. Jerome was gorgeous and charming, but you'd never done anything like this before.…you were in a public place…you were being groped by a stranger… However, the harder he swirled that tongue with yours, and the more that wicked hand rubbed and squeezed your lower ass..the more relaxed you became.

It was wrong, but it felt so good. Your reservations began to travel to the back of your mind, and the thought of how exciting it was, began to surface. You were normally a very nice girl - ladylike, with standards - a make a boy work for it kind of girl…but not today. Today you were throwing caution to the wind. Today you wanted to be bad, and what better way than fornicating with a stranger in public - a circus tent no less - a place where an hour earlier was filled with wide eyed children and their parents - where tomorrow, right above where you were being groped, there would be more.Oh how naughty you felt…how exhilarating it was.

His lips parted from yours and made their way down your neck. You shuddered when he took your flesh in-between those soft lips - lightly biting and sucking. You hissed and released a soft moan, and felt a warm tingle rear its head, down in between your legs, causing you to instinctively squeeze them together to put pressure on your now swelling pussy.

His right hand released your ass cheek, and moved up to your right breast - squeezing and rubbing his thumb over your nipple - that tingle as it hardened through your bra made you gasp into his mouth. 

He giggled just a bit when he noticed, and it was the cutest thing - that smile of his - the way he held his mouth when he smiled, was like nothing you'd ever seen.

As you stood dangerously close to him - your breasts lightly brushing up against his lower chest - your pussy contracting and throbbing, he looked down at you and bit his lip nervously, like he had something he wanted to ask. You swallowed hard, when you saw him open his mouth to speak…

"Is it alright if I go a little farther south?" He asked - his right eyebrow arching up just a bit, waiting for your reaction.

Your eyes averted down below his waist and you noticed the growing bulge in between those long legs of his. Now it's official… you're both fully aroused, and all alone with each other. What now? You had two options…you could say your goodbyes and you'd probably both go home and rub one out while thinking of each other, or you could meet each other's needs right here and now.

The latter was looking pretty good right now, even though you were a little nervous about a stranger touching you there, now matter how cute he was.

Your eyes lingered on that large bulge in his pants for another moment before you looked up at that angelic face of his - looking down at you so nervously - no cockiness at all - none of that "I know I'm hot, and you're lucky to have me" attitude that so many cute boys at your school had. How could you say no?

You pressed your lips together tightly and nodded your head. A very small but pleased smile spread across that porcelain complexion of his, and you knew right then, that you had made the right decision. 

You threw your arm back around his neck, and pulled him back down into another kiss. Moaning again as that tasty tongue of his, penetrated your smile once more - his hand sliding up your skirt. You were wearing tights underneath, but even still..that tingle that rushed over your entire mid section from that first touch - his hand cupped over your throbbing pussy - the tips of three of his fingers curling at your entrance - his thumb rubbing over your clit in a counter clockwise motion, made you dig your nails into his side.

You reached down and lightly squeezed his erection through his pants - the feel of the large bulge in your hand was oddly satisfying. You bit your lip, smiling as you squeezed and ran your fingers up and down his crotch - noticing his breath changing…getting heavier.

Jerome's hand slipped past the elastic of your tights, but before those fingers could reach their destination, you grabbed the waistband of your tights and started to yank them down to give the beautiful red head, better access. You braced yourself on his arm as you slipped the stretchy material down your legs and over your feet, tossing them to the side to immediately continue where you left off.

The red head grinned and pushed the button on his pants through the loop hole, and slid his zipper down - his white bulging underwear peeking at you through the parting zipper. That had to be one of the hottest sights those pretty eyes of yours had ever seen.

You gulped and reached down into his underwear, grasping on to his hard length, and pulled it out - gasping just a bit at the sight of it…hard as a rock and oh so big. 

He placed his hand into the small of your back and pulled you into him. He wasted no time slipping his hand back up your skirt - his fingertips curled around the elastic on the crotch of your panties, moving them to the side so he could feel your wet warmth - no fabric coming between his fingers and your dripping pussy.

A loud moan escaped your lips when you felt the warm flesh of his bare fingertips slide up from your entrance to your clit and circle around the swollen nub, before sliding back down again and slipping inside you. You felt yourself clench with every stroke, making you see stars. Moving your panties to the side was not enough. They were too confining, so you tugged at them, and Jerome got the hint, and slid them down for you to slip out of.

You spat in your right hand, and rubbed it over his big, hard cock, getting him nice and slicked up. You slid your fisted hand up and down his length - slow and steady, savoring the feel of the hard flesh sliding in and out of your fist. God, you were so turned on. The hard weight in your hand, mixed with those slick, wet fingers of his sliding in you, then back out, moving back up to your clit, and sliding back down and penetrating you again….it was just too much.

The sound of his moans alone, were enough of a turn on, but watching him biting his lip while you stroked him…while he finger fucked you into oblivion…that angelic face, twisting and contorting because of you…the feel of your touch…God, you thought your head would explode.  
.  
There was just something so incredibly hot about this entire scenario. Standing under the bleachers in a circus tent, being defiled by a nice, well mannered boy, defiling him back. It was just so naughty, and you never really realized how depraved you could be until just now….till you felt that tingly warmth rearing its head.

That sweet boy moaning in pleasure - pleasure you were giving him, was getting you off and if those crazy long, magic fingers of his weren't giving you so much damn pleasure, you may have felt guilty for being so naughty…but how could you feel bad, when your body felt this good.

Fortunately for the past few minutes, he had left his eyes open…. watching his fingers run over your clit…watching them slide inside of you, so he noticed your face - noticed your mouth opening - noticed your eyes squeezing shut, so he quickly covered your mouth with his hand to muffle your cries as you rode out your orgasm. It was so intense. The whole top of your head was tingling, along with your spasming clit. 

Just when you thought it couldn't get any hotter, you felt his cock constrict and spasm in your hand - hot liquid running down the side of your hand as that delightful burn flushed over that throbbing bundle of nerves - your muffled scream, more audible than you were comfortable with. 

Jerome pressed his lips together tightly, trying to be as quiet as possible, but you could hear those light moans of his, and see his eyes squinting and you couldn't remember ever seeing something more pleasing to the eye, than the sight of that beautiful boy, climaxing into your hand, and onto your shoes.

You both had to take a long pause to gather yourselves - loud pants from both of you filling the air. You couldn't believe you just did that…it was so exciting, yet so unlike you. You had no regrets though. You were so relaxed, coming down from the high of that mind blowing orgasm you just had…courtesy of the red haired stranger standing in front of you.

The two of you just smiled at each other, not really sure what to say after that. Jerome, slipped his now flacid cock, back into his pants and fastened himself back up, reminding you that you were bare underneath your skirt. You were so distracted by your tingly cheeks and the gorgeous boy, you'd just gotten off, that the breeze against your crotch was not enough to remind you, you were missing something.

You bent down and slipped your undies back on as that ginger cutie watched you - his eyes widening as you shimmied back into them. You picked up your tights and decided it would be easier to put them in your purse.

"I have to go." You said, smiling awkwardly. "I came with my parents and they're probably worried."

He nodded and smiled. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that."

He was too cute. He somehow managed to be aggressive, while still keeping that shyness. How did he do that? 

You walked over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Jerome. It was really nice to have known you." You smiled up at him so warmly and he tipped his head to you.

You turned around and let out a heavy sigh as you walked away. You could feel his eyes on you, watching you walk away and you couldn't help but chuckle giddily to yourself as you walked out of the tent. You wanted to find some excitement at the circus… well, you sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I have this hankering to go to the circus now...


End file.
